


Twilight

by dickviolin



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Pizza, William Faulkner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickviolin/pseuds/dickviolin
Summary: I spend too long in the bath thinking about Rory Gilmore. This is the result.Featuring a website that sadly doesn't exist, consisting of beautiful women reviewing Lush products, and in which Rory and Paris are both Harvard professors.Hit me up onTumblr





	Twilight

Professor Rory Gilmore, assistant professor of American literature at Harvard’s Faculty of Arts and Sciences, had a large office, too many students and a very strange fetish. Once, on a quiet night in her room that overlooked a quaint courtyard in one of Harvard’s more out-of-the-way spots, she had stumbled across a website: lushguide.com. She had been expecting- and searching for- unbiased and well-rounded reviews of various Lush products. She didn’t make all that much from her prestigious position, and wanted to be forearmed with information when she went into Hartford later that week for a shopping spree, rather than just buying blindly and being disappointed. Lushguide seemed, on the face of it, to be perfect, advertising itself as ‘real opinions from real women’. And then she had clicked on the first video. 

 

A woman, Latina, with long curly black hair and an elegant tattoo of a mosaic-printed snake crawling up her ankle, introduced herself as Elvira. She was sitting on her bed in a bathrobe. The camera panned up her body slowly. The bathrobe had fallen away from one of her shoulders and Rory could see that underneath it she was completely nude. 

“Good evening,” she said. Her voice was sweet and light. “Tonight I’m going to be reviewing Lush’s newest bathbomb, Cheer Up Buttercup.” She lifted a paper bag to her nose. “It’s got _such_  an amazing smell, really gorgeous lemon topnotes with zeroli hints. I think this one’s going to be a winner.”

 

Rory sat back. She was entranced. It wasn’t _not_  a bath bomb review, anyway. 

The camera cut to Elvira, now in a bathroom, standing on a plush mat. The bathrobe was still loosely hung around her shoulders, the tie still fixed in a wide bow. Beside her was an enormous, deep, claw-footed bath. Water was spilling from a mixer tap. Steam was rising, spiralling up to the ceiling. 

“The moment of truth,” Elvira announced. The screen split in two: one shot was of the bath, the other of Elvira. She pulled her hair round so it hung over one shoulder. And then- she dropped the bath bomb in. It fizzed and shot round the tub. The water gradually turned yellow. Rory watched as a grin split Elvira’s face in half. 

“Gorgeous,” the Latina breathed. “Now for the best bit.” The screen returned to a single shot of Elvira, full-length. She pulled the bow away and the bathrobe fell to the ground. Her large, soft breasts and a dusting of pubes were revealed. She said nothing, but got in the bath.

 

She slid down until she was submerged up to her neck. Through the bath bomb residue in the water, Rory could faintly see the outline of her breasts. Elvira lifted her feet out of the water and propped them up on the side of the tub. 

“Well,” she said at last. “A gorgeous smell, a wonderful colour to the bathwater, and what’s left of the product feels gorgeous on my skin-” Here Elvira demonstrated by lifting an arm straight up and sensually rubbing some of the bath bomb up and down, “I’m going to give Cheer Up Buttercup an eight out of ten. Perfect for any loved ones who need a pick-me-up, or just for a girl who wants to treat herself, like me.” She closed her eyes, put her head back and pulled her hair to one side again. “Well, that’s it for this week’s video. Be sure to check out the other videos on Lushguide, consider supporting me on Patreon- I’m at Elvira Juarez, same as ever- and I’ll see you ladies next week.” She shut her eyes once more and the screen faded to black. 

The whole video had lasted no more than three minutes. Rory realised with a start that she was incredibly turned on. So she’d been looking for Lush product reviews and accidentally found lesbian-specific porn masquerading itself as Lush product reviews. Well. Fortuitous didn’t quite cover it.

 

It had been a month since then, and every time Rory found the time to masturbate- which was vanishingly rare, more to her disappointment- she would find herself going straight to Lushguide. All the other girl-on-girl porn she could find was made for straight men. It was just two blonde girls going at it with fake smiles and even faker moans. There was girl/girl porn by lesbians, but it was always either behind a restrictively expensive paywall or too right-on. But Lushguide, this secret corner of the internet that she had stumbled upon by accident, was perfect.

 

So there she was, curled up on her sofa, on an unseasonably warm March night. She was in sweatpants, had just polished off a pizza and several episodes of _House of Cards_ and was in the mood for more self-indulgence. She considered getting up to fetch some lube from her room. But she was happily ensconced in a nest of cushions and a little sleepy. In any case, just thinking about it was making her wet. She slid one hand into her sweatpants and the other she used to type ‘lushguide’ into Google. She scrolled through and then, not finding any new updates from her favourites (Elvira, of course, but also Tanya, who was apparently filming in Ghana and had a lovely accent, as well as Lucy, who was filming in a pretty little flat in London), clicked on one at random. Then she stopped short.

 

It was Professor Geller, head of Obstetrics, Gynaecology and Reproductive Biology. Rory didn’t exactly hang around the Med Faculty, especially not where babies might be born. But Professor Geller had given a public lecture about women’s health in the developing world about a year ago, and out of curiosity or boredom, Rory turned up. If she was to be entirely honest, she hadn’t spent more than a few minutes even trying to keep up with what Professor Geller was saying, let alone with the graphs and references she had projected onto the wall behind her. No, she was far more interested in the way Professor Geller looked- her straight hair, dark, curious, intense eyes. The way she talked, like every word was a bullet. Like she was late for yesterday. Rory was enthralled.

 

Since then, Rory had become more and more aware of Professor Geller’s presence on campus. Sometimes she would catch her in one of the faculty lounges. She’d never sit and shoot the breeze: she’d just pour a coffee into a flask, grab some forgotten papers and dash out again. Or she’d be on one of the corridors, talking to a student or a colleague. The same intense gaze, the same rapid-fire speech. Rory would catch scraps of information: she was the youngest-ever to be appointed to head of her department. She was a regular presence at campus Shabbos. She played table tennis, kept an enormous flask of coffee on her at all times and spent Sunday afternoons in the reading room of the library. Most of all, she was feared and respected in equal measure. She was dizzyingly clever, hardworking and determined. She was also ruthless, sharp-tongued and blunt. She wasted no words, spared no time, took no prisoners. Professor Geller: a force of nature.

 

And here she was, as casual as you like, sat on what must have been her bed in a red bathrobe and holding a paper bag with the Lush logo on. It was the picture of normality, as far as Lushguide.com was concerned. But it was _Professor Geller_. Or Paris, if the user profile under her video was anything to go by. With some trepidation, Rory unpaused the video.

“Hello,” she said. Her voice was different, somehow, to when Rory had heard her speak. It was slower, calmer, like she could relax. Or like she was forcing herself to relax.

“It’s Paris here, and today I’m going to be demonstrating one of my favourite Lush products of all time- the Twilight bath bomb. I buy this product at least once a month.” She paused and smiled, as if she was reminding herself to. “I hear that Lush stores in the UK have a new body spray based on this product. Fingers crossed it finds its way to our side of the pond.” Her sentences were short and clear. She was either reading off a script, or she talked like she was giving a speech _all the time_. “So, without further ado, here’s my demonstration of Twilight.”

 

Cut to Paris sitting on the edge of a bathtub. It wasn’t fancy like some of the others, but it was long and deep. Rory figured that this was probably filmed no more than five miles away from her. Even closer if Paris lived on campus. Perhaps she was filming a video right now…

“Here we go,” Paris said onscreen, and dropped the bath bomb into the water. The camera cut to another shot, peering over the bathtub. The water was turning violet, and bubbling away. Paris was off-screen.

“I wish you could smell this. It’s just the best smell in the world.” A smile crossed her lips that seemed genuine, seemed to come from a part of Paris that wasn’t put on for other people. And then the camera cut to Paris, naked, and Rory caught a flash of her breasts before she x-ed out of the window and slammed her laptop shut. She couldn’t look at Professor Geller naked. She _couldn’t_. It was wrong, all wrong. Rory felt sick and dirty, like she’d invaded Paris’s privacy in some deep and horrible way. She switched on the TV, let a PBS documentary about African snails wash over her and fell asleep on her couch.

 

“Do you have everything you need, Professor Gilmore?” The technician was an undergrad who introduced himself as Ralph. He was dressed dapperly, though Rory couldn’t work out whether it was for the night’s event or if he just wore button-downs and bow ties every day. She looked out from the stage. The lecture hall was almost packed, which was an encouraging sign. The English faculty normally found it hard to get people to come to lectures- American literature and discussions of _Beowulf_ translations didn’t have the headline appeal of a night talking about nanotechnology or brain-eating parasites.

“No, I’m fine, thanks.” He smiled and stepped down to carry on directing people to spare seats.

 

Behind her, a powerpoint title page read ‘Faulkner: The American Civil War Psyche’. It was the subject of her PhD, and any opportunity to bend people’s ear about it was received gladly. Usually, one of her faculty seniors would give a public lecture like this. But tonight it was Rory’s turn. She checked her watch. It was almost time to begin. She took a final sweep of the crowd in front of her. Her heart stopped and she was glad that she was behind a podium- her knees buckled.

Paris was taking her seat in the front row.

 

The lecture passed in a blur. She remembered opening her dog-eared copy of _The Sound and the Fury_ and reading a passage from it, but other than that it was a blank. There was applause, a few good-natured whistles from the undergrads in attendance, and then people began to file out. Rory poured herself a glass of water from the jug on the little table next to her and swigged it down in one. She didn’t dare look up. Didn’t dare look to see where Paris was.

 

The sounds in the lecture hall died down as the crowd left. Out of the corner of her eye, Rory saw something move. She didn’t dare hope-

Paris had stepped up onto the dais. “I’ve had an excellent evening, Professor Gilmore.”

“Thank you, Professor Geller,” she said. She looked round cautiously. Paris seemed intimidating, even almost alone in a lecture hall in a neat woollen coat and a scarf.

“I don’t normally attend lectures from the English department, but Faulkner was one of my favourite authors in high school. I felt you had a fascinating take on the nature of memory and storytelling as it’s discussed in _Absalom, Absalom!_.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Rory said. She was consciously aware of how quietly she was talking, of how she must have been blushing beetroot. “I enjoyed your lecture on women’s health last year.”

“You were there?” Paris’s face opened up in surprise. “I’m glad you found it interesting. It was certainly interesting when I studied it for my doctorate.” There was that smile again. Rory felt her heart soar to the altitude of jet liners.

“Well, I won’t keep you,” Paris said, “I just wanted to thank you. I hope you’ll be doing another one of these soon.”

“I hope so, too,” Rory said. Paris nodded once and stepped down off the dais towards the double doors of the lecture hall. Rory watched her walk away, watched her almost get to the doors, to leave-

 

“I saw your video.”

Paris stopped and Rory’s heart fell straight back to earth as she cringed. What the fuck had she just said? What part of her brain decided _that_ was a good idea?

“You mean on Lushguide?” Paris said, without turning round. Her voice was steady and even, and Rory couldn’t read it.

“Yes. Sorry. I didn’t, um. I didn’t watch to the end. I found one of yours by accident, I’m really sorry, I won’t tell anyone-”

“Why didn’t you watch to the end?” Paris said, sharply. She had turned round now. “I assume you mean you stopped watching before I got naked. Why did you do that?”

“I, um…It felt…wrong…I don’t-”

“I didn’t put them up there by accident. The videos are meant to be watched.”

There was a silence. Rory hoped the building would collapse on them both and crush them.

“Which video was it?”

Rory didn’t look up at Paris. “The one about Twilight.”

“I see.” Another pause. “Professor Gilmore, are you free at 11:30 tomorrow?”

“Yes?” Rory said.

“I know you frequent the coffee stand by math faculty. I’ll see you there.” Rory finally looked up, but Paris had already turned away, and before she could say anything, the girl she had watched from afar had gone, leaving the doors swinging behind her.


End file.
